


Song

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments, Post Season 4, Pre-Slash, Song Lyrics, stiles plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I haven’t played in front of anyone since I stopped taking lessons when I was thirteen,” Stiles admitted. <br/>“You don’t have to play in front of anyone,” Derek said. “But if you did I wouldn’t mind hearing you play.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 - Song   
> Lyrics are from one of my favourite All Time Low songs Walls  
> [ _I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aodd3DrN4kQ)

The sheriff opened the door when Derek knocked.

“Derek.” The sheriff stepped aside and let Derek inside. “What can I do for you?”

“Stiles asked me to drop off some books.” Derek held up the bag he was carrying that held several large books.

The sheriff frowned at the bag. “There’s no chance those are novels and not books about the supernatural, is there?”

“No, Sir.” Derek shook his head.

The sheriff sighed and jerked his head towards the stairs. “Stiles is in his room.”

“Thanks.” Derek headed for the stairs.

It was still new to Derek, having the sheriff trust him like this, but it was a lot more preferable than having the sheriff stare at him suspiciously.

Derek knocked on Stiles’ bedroom door. “Yeah dad?” Stiles called out.

“Not your dad,” Derek said, opening the door and stepping into the room. “But he did let me in. I brought you those books you wanted.”

Stiles was sitting at his desk and he looked up from his laptop. “Sorry I just assumed it’d be dad. Thanks for the books.”

“Why’d you want them anyway?” Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. “I just want to learn as much as I can.”

Derek didn’t say anything to that. He just held out the bag of books to Stiles. Stiles took the bag and pulled out the book that was on top; it was book about different plants and their impact on supernatural beings.

Stiles flipped through a page and landed on one that said lavender could cause a reaction similar to hives in werewolves. “Did you know werewolves are allergic to lavender?”

Derek screwed up his face. “Unfortunately yes.”

“There has to be a story behind that,” Stiles said with a laugh.

“Not one that you’re going to hear.”

Stiles huffed. “You’re no fun.”

Derek rolled his eyes and looked around the room to shift his attention from Stiles. He saw an acoustic guitar leaning up against Stiles’ bed. That was new.

“I didn’t know you play guitar,” Derek said.

Stiles swivelled his chair to look at the instrument in question. “I started playing when I was ten,” he said. “My dad thought it’d be good for me to have a hobby after mom died.”

“Are you any good?” Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged again. “I was okay. I haven’t played in ages. Free time isn’t exactly a luxury I’ve had lately with all the life threatening situations that keep popping up. I’ve been thinking about picking it up again though.”

“You should,” Derek said. “That.” he nodded at the book in Stiles’ hands. “Is interesting and all, but you should have a hobby that doesn’t involve reading about all the ways we could die. I bet if you put your mind to it you’d be pretty good.”

Stiles closed his book and looked from Derek to the guitar. “You think so?”

“Sure,” Derek nodded. “Why not?”

“I haven’t played in front of anyone since I stopped taking lessons when I was thirteen,” Stiles admitted.

“You don’t have to play in front of anyone,” Derek said. “But if you did I wouldn’t mind hearing you play.”

Stiles looked at Derek, a confused expression on his face. “You’d want to hear me play?”

Derek shrugged. “Sure,” he said again. Then he walked out of the room, leaving Stiles alone again.

Stiles scooted his chair across the room and picked up his guitar.

*

Pack meetings were a weekly occurrence at Scott’s request. Naturally none of them could say no to Scott.

Sometimes the meetings are a stolen half hour in the middle of the week where they meet for coffee. Other times they spend whole days together as a pack. Lydia and Scott had been talking about planning a trip; about getting out of Beacon Hills for a while.

This week the pack were crammed into Scott’s living room preparing for a movie marathon. The only problem was that they hadn’t decided on what movies they were going to watch, so most of the pack were arguing about it.

Stiles’ suggestion of a Star Wars marathon had been shot down by practically everyone, so he was standing off to the side. Derek didn’t care about what movie they chose.

“How’s the guitar going?” Derek asked Stiles.

“Good,” Stiles said. He had been watching youtube videos and other tutorials trying to teach himself songs. “But I don’t think I’m ready for anyone to hear me.”

“Okay,” Derek nodded. “Just let me know when you are.” He walked away from Stiles to go talk to Boyd who looked equally uninterested in the discussion about movies.

*

Each week for two months Derek asked Stiles the same question.

“How’s the guitar going?” Derek was nonchalant about it. He never pressured Stiles or even outright asked him if he could hear him play.

Each week Stiles replied the same way.

“It’s going good, but I don’t think I’m ready to play in front of people yet.”

Derek always nodded and moved on without further question.

It was a Saturday afternoon and the pack had all gathered at Lydia’s place for lunch.

Stiles was sitting on the couch when Derek walked up and asked his usual question.

“How’s the guitar going?”

“Good,” Stiles said. “I think I’m ready for you to hear me play.”

Derek did a double take at that. After two months he had given up hoping that Stiles would play for him. “Really?”

Stiles nodded. “Do you want to come by my place after lunch?” He didn’t look at Derek.

The corners of Derek’s mouth twitched up into a small smile. “Yeah.”

*

Stiles sat on the edge of his bed, his guitar cradled in his lap. Derek sat opposite him in Stiles’ desk chair.

“I taught myself to play this acoustically,” Stiles explained. “Well, I played around with chords until I found something that was close enough.”

“What song is it?” Derek asked.

“Have you ever heard Walls by All Time Low?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head. “Good,” Stiles laughed. “Then you won’t be able to tell how badly I butcher this.”

“I’m sure it’ll sound great,” Derek assured him.

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles muttered. He started to play the opening of the song.

Derek watched Stiles’ fingers as he started to strum a repeating pattern of notes. Derek wasn’t really prepared for Stiles to start singing.

_“Hey there it’s good to see you again. It never felt right calling this just friends…”_

Stiles’ voice was low; hesitant at first. But, Derek realised, Stiles had a nice singing voice. Stiles’ voice got less shaky as he launched into the first chorus.

_“I’m gonna break down these walls, I built around myself. I wanna fall so in love, with you and no one else, could ever mean half as much to me as you do now…”_

Stiles looked up. He didn’t stumble or fuck up when he locked eyes with Derek.

Derek smiled encouragingly at Stiles, and listened to the words that Stiles was singing. He had never heard the song before – at least he didn’t think he had – but he liked the way Stiles sang it. He doubted the original could be that much better.

Stiles smiled around the words halfway through the second verse.

_“It was obvious, you were too much for me. Oblivious, I was young and horny…”_

Derek laughed at the way Stiles rolled his eyes and kept singing.

Stiles stumbled a little over the words as he transitioned into the bridge, but quickly recovered.

_“I – I can’t breathe, my body’s shaking. You’ve got a way with the way you take me. ‘Cause you break me down. You know you break me down…”_

Stiles heart was beating hard in his chest as he sang the chorus at – to – Derek. He forced himself not to look away as he finished the song.

_“Break down these walls I build around myself. Let the walls break down. ‘Cause you break me down. Let the walls break down.”_

Stiles held on tightly to his guitar and looked at Derek expectantly. “What did you think?”

“It was really good,” Derek said. “Just like I said it would be.”

Stiles’ cheeks were pink. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile this much.”

Derek dipped his head and looked at the ground, but he didn’t stop smiling. “I guess listening to you play and sing put me in a good mood.”

“I might have to play more often,” Stiles said. “Maybe I’ll learn a song that you know next.”

Derek looked back up at Stiles. His cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling. “I’d really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda can't believe that im halfway through already?? i didnt actually think I'd be able to stick with this so long.   
> i listened to Walls on repeat the entire time i was writing this. still not sick of the song.   
> find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
